


Hanzo x Neko!Reader

by Lynette_TheMadScientist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanzo's POV, Neko!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_TheMadScientist/pseuds/Lynette_TheMadScientist
Summary: (Y/N) was a human captured by Talon and brutally modified to have feline features and abilities. She escaped and was discovered in the wilderness by Hanzo who fell deeply in love with her but cannot admit it.Originally written in 2017 I think? Originally posted Jan 31st 2019
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hanzo x Neko!Reader

I love you

It’s what I wanted to say. Every time I looked at her I wanted to say it. And so much more.

The torture must have been unbearable for her but she still smiled as if she were seeing the world for the first time. I stopped smiling a long time ago.

I wish she needed something, anything. I wish I had something to offer her. But all I have is guilt. I can’t show her that. It would only burden her. She would take it upon herself to fix me. Nothing will fix what I’ve done.

I love you

The words stay at the edge of my tongue, taunting me. My throat constricted. I can’t swallow the words. I sit in agonizing silence thinking of nothing but those three words as I watch her lift a fish from the lake. Her soft black tail swishes and she turns towards me.

Her beaming face whiskes all my agony away.

“Well done. It is a large fish.” I spoke with my usual solemn tone. My grasp of her language was far better than her grasp of mine.

“Does nothing make you smile?” She chuckled.

“I have no need.”

“If you say so.” She chirped.

As she bent down to gut her fresh catch, her shirt lifted revealing deep, ragged scars. My heart clenched thinking of the pain they must’ve caused her. I’ve seen such wounds before. I’ve made them.

I hear her singing a song I’ve never heard before. The tune is contented and cheerful.

“How can you sing?” I can’t hide the contempt in my voice.

“What do you mean?”

“I see your scars. You’ve been treated cruelly and imprisoned for years. How can you sing as if everything is fine?”

“I don’t sing because everything is fine,” she smiled, “I sing because I’m finally free.”

“Do you not resent who did this to you?”

“I don’t see the point,” her modified ears twitched, “hating them won’t change what happened.”

I looked away from her gaze. She may not hate them but I did.

“Besides,” she continued, “I would never have my cool abilities if it weren’t for them.”

She splayed her paws and her claws extended. She looked at them with immense pride and fascination. Talon had apparently hoped to create a new weapon. A human with the reflexes, senses, and arsenal of a feline. They’d no doubt try to return her to her cage. And when they do I’ll be waiting for them. I won’t let this happen to her again.

“Hanzo?”

“Hm?” I returned my gaze to hers.

“Are you okay? I mean, you’re always miserable, but today you seem angry.”

Damn. I underestimated her ability to read me. “I am concerned for your well-being.”

“You think they’re going to come for me.”

“Hm.”

“They won’t. They were planning on killing me. It’s how I escaped.”

“Why?”

“I think it’s because their brainwashing attempts weren’t as successful as they’d hoped.”

“You are naive. They will still come for you.”

“What? Why?”

“You are a loose end.”

“Oh.” Her face fell. She sat silently for a long moment. “I can’t fight them all myself,” she murmured. Tears started to slide down her face.

My heart felt like it was in a vice. “I won’t let them harm you.”

She looked me in the eyes again. How I wished I could spend forever staring into those eyes. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

She smiled and wiped the tears from her face. “Thank you.”

“Hm.” I looked away towards the edge of the lake.

Her arms wrapped around my torso.

“W-What are you doing?” I stammered.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She said brightly as she pressed her body against mine.

“N-no. In Japan a hug is a very personal act.”

“What do you mean ‘very personal’?” She did not let go. Her head rested against my chest. Her skin is touching mine. Every nerve in my body is screaming. It takes all of my strength not to return her embrace; to relieve the longing of my arms and the ache of my lips.

She asked me something.

“I mean it is meant for lovers in the privacy of their home.” I said in a hurried tone.

“That’s funny,” she chuckled. The vibrations radiated through my chest. “For a man not interested in being a lover, you sure hang around a lot.” She lifted her head and smiled at my gaping expression. “I’m naive but I’m not blind.”

I placed my hands on her shoulders, resisting the urge to massage her skin with my thumbs, and pushed her away. “I cannot,” I said.

“Why not?”

“I am unworthy of such affection.”

“Oh.” She looked away, staring at a rock for a long moment. One side of her mouth stretched to form an unsure expression. “You know, life isn’t about what we deserve,” she said quietly. “But,” she looked back up at me with a warm smile, “when whatever’s going on with you gets resolved, I’ll still be waiting.”

I can never be at peace with what I’ve done. But I cannot bring myself to rebuke her hopeful expression. “Hm,” I acknowledged.

Her smile is so beautiful. Her lips so soft. She’s standing so close to me. I could kiss her if I wanted. And I do want it. I knew that if I did, she wouldn’t back away. I would only have to lean in a little ways and our lips would meet. My hands rested on her hips. I pulled her towards me as I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. The reaction was instant. My hands tightened around her hips. My arms reflexively tugged her into me as a wave of desire roiled throughout my body. My face flushed. My breathing became audible. I needed more. My hands reached underneath her shirt. The feel of her skin was intoxicating.

“Ouch!” She whispered and inhaled sharply.

The kiss was broken.

I immeadiately withdrew my hands and stepped back. “I’m sorry. I did not wish to hurt you.”

My mind feels clouded. I can barely hear my own voice.

“No no it’s okay,” she replied, “I just haven’t fully recovered is all.”

“Even so, I shouldn’t have done that.”

After tending to her stitches she lifted her head to say something else. But I was already gone. I lost control of myself and harmed the one I love. I seem to have a propensity for such things.

Ignoring her panicked screams of my name as I disappeared into the wilderness was the hardest task I’ve ever had to complete.


End file.
